


Love

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, for MAG 154, just let them be happy and elope together, the power of love saves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: What if Jon used the one word that could get through to Martin





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EffervescentWyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffervescentWyrm/gifts).

> Just a little answer for the prompt "love". You asked for it Bubble, this is what you get. 
> 
> sidenote: getting dialogue before the transcript is out is difficult at best, i now know this part by heart at this point lol.

“H-Have you told the others - or?”

“No y-you’re the first.”

Martin was genuinely taken aback that Jon came to him first, “Why?” 

“B- because... because I - I trust you. I’m trying to think about what to do - and I - well - if I did try this, I don’t want to do it alone. We could leave here, you and me, escape.”

The hopeful look in Jon’s eyes were too much, Martin couldn’t handle that. Not now. Not after everything. “Jon, don’t do this.”

“Do what?”

He couldn’t  _ possibly _ have no idea, “Make it my decision.”

“I’m not-”

All of the possibilities flooded Martin’s mind, what would happen, what could happen to Jon if they went through with this. No. It was too late. “N-I mean, c-could you even survive at this stage? Is there anything else keeping you alive?”

“I don’t know -i dont know, but maybe it’s worth it? The risk, y-you and me, together getting out of here, one way or another.”

“Jon…”

Jon’s reply was so quiet Martin barely heard him. “I love you.” 

“What?” Even Martin could hear how breathless he sounded.

Jon made full eye contact, and Martin could feel the full force of his Beholding, it was...  _ intense _ . Martin hadn’t felt so  _ seen _ since… well, since ever.

“I love you. I - I know it’s too late. I… I didn’t realize until - until after you were gone.” Jon laughed dryly, “Story of my life. Never realize anything until it’s too late. But - but it’s  _ true _ . More than anything -”

Martin surged forward and kissed Jon, hand’s bracketing his neck. As soon as he realized what he had done he backed away eyes wide. They both started talking at the same time. 

“Oh - I’m sorry - I should have asked -”

“No - it’s okay - r-really - “

Martin laughed softly as he rested their foreheads together. He realized his hands were still on Jon’s skin, thumb rubbing against the edge of the knife scar on his neck. He also realized Jon’s hands were resting on his waist. There was still a lot they would need to talk about, but… but maybe they could just make this work.

“Okay... Okay. We’ll figure this out. Together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com)


End file.
